Not What I Hoped
by TeamAustin
Summary: #OneShot Maybe Its Too Late to change His Mind, He Doesn't wanna take any Risks for Her, He Doesn't know that She thinks about him, Although that She Doesn't know him, He Could change himself, Gabe Duncan Could only for Emma Ross. A Jessie, Good Luck Charlie Crossever, Don't forget to review.


The Blond Teen, A Girl Who Only Experienced Love Once, Sat Down on her Bed grabbed a large Notebook and Started reading it since She was Nine, She was writing Everything that passes by her Life, Saw Her Name (Emma) Written on the First Page, Noticed How her Handwriting changed, Laughed about all the Ex-Crushes She loved, She saw the Last page that was written on it, The Date was 1/1/12,That was a Long Time ago She Grabbed a pen, Tried to find an Empty Page to Write in, She finally Saw a Page, It was the Last one, She sighed and Started to Write Down.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things Has Changed since I Last wrote down My Feelings Here, Jessie Grew up, Zuri, Luke and Ravi, Everyone even me Changed, I've Finally Got a Boyfriend. That was what I Hoped since I was Nine a True one, and a Cute one too, I Can't Deny it But... That was Not What I Hoped, I wanted The One who carried me Bridal Style To Be Special, Caleb Isn't, The Sparks between us Went in for a while then it Stopped Fast as a Heartbeat, I Know I'm not the Girl Who Writes This Seriousness, But There is only One Page left from this Notebook And I'm Finally gonna write What I truly feel here, Caleb isn't the Perfect Guy, He is Perfect but Not for me, My Perfect Guy is out there, He's Probably dating, Happy, Not wanting anything else, But I'm not, I Think He should be a Funny one, Good looking, I want him to be that Prankster Who Tries to Scare me When He Surprises me with a Gift, The One Who will Solve a Mystery case with me and Luke, Then Running away from Bertram , The One Who isn't into Fashion But Tries to Love it to make me happy, The One Who will try to Surprise me with a Romantic Date just because His Sister told him to, The One Who will hold my Hand to Show the other Guys that I'm his, Only His. That One Who will try to break-dance with Luke and Go with me to the Tea Party Zuri always Does and Tries to have fun, The Guy Who will make Bertram Salsa Dance again because of a girl, Then winning a Competition with me, Caleb will never be Him, He will Probably think That He is too fancy for that, He's too Fancy to Love, I Don't care if my Perfect Guy was not rich, He just has too be himself, I'm gonna call Caleb to break up with him and I'll wait for That Guy to Come.  
_

"Emma!" Jessie yelled from the Kitchen, Emma closed her Diary and looked around to yell back.

"Yea?" She said, as She Smiled after her Tears filled her Eyes, Because of What she wrote.

"Dinner" Jessie said, as Her voice started to get Serious a bit.

Emma sighed then Stood up walked downstairs Till She reached the Kitchen, She sat down on her usual seat Waiting for her Plate, She saw Bertram Checking the Pot and looked away hoping the rest won't see her semi Red-eyes but Unfortunately.

"Emma, Were You Crying?" Zuri said, and raised an eyebrow at her, She Opened her mouth then Closed it.

"She Probably smelled your Socks, Luke" Ravi Stared at Luke, Luke just Shrugged.

"Cmon Is it that Bad" Luke said as He Left his Seat, Probably to Change his Socks.

"Emma, What Happened?" Jessie asked Emma, looking concerned. waiting for an answer, Bertram Grabbed Emma's Plate and Put it in front of her, a few seconds passed, as Emma took a deep breath and Started to say but She said Three words.

* * *

He Sat on the Couch, Deep thinking, He tried to get his mind clear and Focus on Fun like He always Did but Noting He kept thinking about her, He saw her On a Video with Teddy, Before Teddy and PJ left from New York, Teddy Grabbed her Camera and Did a Good Luck Charlie Video as usual, Telling the Story about her and PJ in NY and She introduced The Rosses, The Lady Nanny Who looked as the same age as PJ, then Luke Who looked a Year younger than Gabe, Himself, Then A Young African Girl Who was Holding a Military Doll her name was Zuri, then an Indian Kid, He was about 11 or 12, then Finally the Blond, Prettiest Girl He had ever seen, She was on her phone, Texting like the rest of the Teen Girls but She was Unlike any Teen Girl, Gabe Grew up He Didn't like the Sporty Tomboy Girl, He Wants a Unique One, He Sighed Thinking of her, He remembered As The Girl, Emma came Behind Jessie and said "Good Luck Charlie" He was amazed by her beauty, and her voice is stuck in his Head.

"Hey Gabe" Teddy said, as She came out from the Kitchen door holding a bottle of Grape juice. Sitting Beside him "Thinking Huh?"

"Yeah" He said as He looked at his Sister, "Listen...Lauren Isn't right for me" He Finally said.

"What?" Teddy said, She looked Shocked "You Guys were... but Why?"

"I Like Someone...I Love her" He said as he looked down "I Guess" Gabe sounded Serious This Time.

"Aw Gabe" Teddy said, Smiling "You Grew up" She said "But Who is that Girl" She continued.

"Ummm That Blondie you Met back in NY" He said Smiling.

"You mean Emma?" Teddy said then She looked at the ground.

"She is Beautiful, She is Perfect, I wanna see her I need to, I never thought I'd fall in Love in the First sight, I wanna be her guy, I'm gonna Buy her Flowers, I Wanna Shower her with Love, She'd be mine, Only Mine, I'd call her everyday, Even If She was in NY, I'd Scare her When I Visit her, I'll take her in the Park under the Stars as a date just because You told me to be Romantic" He said then He took a deep breath "I'm growing up, I wanna live my age, This Experience"

"Gabe" Teddy said, as She was Wowed by his Words, She never thought Gabe would be that Kind of Person "You're Serious right?".

Gabe Nodded "Are you gonna tour NYU again?" He asked in a childish Tone.

"I Don't know but Gabe..." Teddy said in a Sad Tone "I Don't wanna Break your Heart but... This Emma has a Boyfriend...Caleb"

Gabe coughed, He couldn't believe What Teddy said, But What's new Only Lauren Liked Gabe.

"He always Called her, When I was in NY" She said as She looked at Gabe, Teddy felt How sad is Gabe and She left before getting Involved in something else.

"Hey Gabe" Amy said as She entered the House holding Shopping Bags, Gabe Didn't reply "Is There anything wrong Honey?" Amy asked

"Nothing...Just Nothing" As He Stood up and left, Not wanting to think about her

* * *

"Nothing...Just Nothing" She said, As She left her Kitchen, Not wanting to talk about it


End file.
